gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Parliament
The EITC parliament is a council that manages the guilds of the EITC. Their current prime minister is Benjamin Macmorgan and the opposition leader is Usman. The organization is currently in the guild Legendary Co. Elite, the organization has been going on for a long time and has had many guild masters of the old in it some such as Benjamin Macmorgan , Pablo Swordmaster ( First ever EITC Lord, Lord Davy Menace and many others. each person has a different job these people are on the front bench and are known as the " Main Cabinet", the people on the other side or the position are known as the "Shadow cabinet", the current main government is Labour lead by Benjamin Macmorgan and the Shadow Cabinet is lead by Usman. On the back bench, people can also come to meetings and represent their own constituency ( Place.) The Government is currently looking for other parliaments, councils and organizations to join them to help make the future a brighter place. " When building a house you start with one brick, when building a future you start also with one brick" '' 'Usman Leader of the opposition.' As well as organizing its guild the parliament also is in charge of other EITC guilds, elections held every two months if you want to apply leave a message below. Page by James Taylor - given to N.C.A Our Government leaders '''MAIN GOVERNMENT:' Ghosty Light - Prime Minister - Labour. Lord Davy Menace - Chancellor of the Exchequer - Labour. OPPOSITION: James Strider ( Usman ) - Leader of the opposition - Conservative. James Warcutter - Shadow Chancellor of the exchequer - Conservative. Robert Seasteel - Shadow Justice Secretary & Shadow Lord Chancellor - Conservative. William - Shadow Defence Secretary - Conservative. William Seaskull - Shadow Education Secretary - Conservative. Henry Brawlypratt - Shadow Trade & Business Secretary - Conservative. Jeremiah Stormwash - Representative of Padres Del Fuego Other places are needed so apply! ''' '''BACK BENCH: NONE AT MOMENT. The Jobs needed in our parliament JOBS NEEDED: SHADOW TRADE & BUSINESS MINISTER - opposition bench. SHADOW JUSTICE SECRETARY & SHADOW LORD CHANCELLOR. - opposition bench. SHADOW CHANCELLOR OF THE EXCHEQUER - opposition bench SHADOW DEFENCE SECRETARY. - opposition bench DEFENCE SECRETARY - Main bench SHADOW EDUCATION SECRETARY - opposition bench EDUCATION SECRETARY - Main bench. SHADOW PARLIAMENTARIAN UNDER-SECRETARY - opposition bench PARLIAMENTARIAN UNDER-SECRETARY - main bench THE JOBS BELOW ARE NOT ON THE FRONT BENCH BUT REPRESENT OTHER PLACES: REPRESENTATIVE OF PORT ROYAL ( back bench .) REPRESENTATIVE OF TORTUGA ( back bench. ) REPRESENTATIVE OF CUBA ( back bench. ) REPRESENTATIVE OF PADRES DEL FUEGO ( back bench .) REPRESENTATIVE OF RAVENS COVE ( back bench.) ANY REQUESTS OF OTHER CITIES OR COUNTRIES LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM. History of ranks Predecessors of jobs in parliament Matt - Shadow Education Secretary - 2010 - 2010 Succeeded by: William SeaskuLl. Emily Mcsteel Foreign Secretary - 2010 - 2010 Succeeded by: NOT KNOWN. Usman Foreign Secretary 2009 - 2010 succeeded by: Emily Mcsteel. Cpt. Taylor President 2010 - 2010 succeeded by: Usman as Prime Minister. William Leader of the opposition succeeded by Usman. Usman Prime Minister succeeded by Benjamin Macmorgan. Benjamin Macmorgan Leader of the opposition 2010 - 2010 succeeded by Usman. William Shadow Trade & Business Secretary 2010 - 2010 succeeded by Henry Brawlpratt ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Lord Marshal Emergency Broadcast System approved by Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan This allows the Lord Marshal to give emergency broadcasts to th e EITC public very quickly. Only The Lord Marshal ( benjamin Macmorgan ) may give emergency broadcasts. They are required on most EITC Government/popular pages. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Lord_Marshal_Emergency_Broadcast_Test EMERGENCY BROADCAST 9/5/11 Category:Governments Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:Role-Play Category:EITC